Animals Bite
by SilentFearsAwait
Summary: Set After Chronicles of riddick when he takes over the necros. six years pass and he runs into an old friend while on his way to taking over the universe. She joins him and his fleet of Necros and ends up falling for an unsuspectiong Vaako first story


-1

Pale grey eyes watched the invading army with excitement. Those very eyes belonged to a well known murder, a convict whose name brought fear to many, she was Leo Xanders. She had fought her way through the hardest of situations, changed who she was, just so she could live another day. Survival of the fittest, was the law she lived by, the law that had kept her alive all these years. She had no regret, she held no guilt in her she was an animal, more of an animal than any other being she knew.

She stood on a roof top her blood red hair hidden in the hood of her brown cloak. The only feature of her face visible to those around was the smirk place on her lips, revealing her sharp canines.

Swiftly she turned and jumped from the roof to the ground below disappearing into the shadows of the alleys.

"Lord Vaako, the surviving civilians have been gathered and are waiting on Lord Riddick's appearance." Vaako, a tall man who had a pride and air about him that made most fear him. His brown eyes locked onto the Necro soldier who stood before him, before he turned to face his lord, Riddick, who stood behind him clad in armor much like his but with out the sleeve of the suit. His eyes covered by black goggles but even then Vaako could tell that he was look directly at him.

"Let's go then." Riddick said before he began to make his way across the desert terrain to the people who would soon either die or bow at his feet.

Hundreds of people gathered together in the coliseum, waiting for the leader of the soldiers to come talk to them. Many stood in fear, in fact all stood in fear. The soldiers had killed many and taken over their planet less than 6 hours, the had a right to fear.

The opening of the doors made a loud noise as it opened, revealing Riddick as well as several of his men including Vaako, making their way into the coliseum. Riddick stopped sniffing the air around him, smelling their fear which brought a grin to his lips. He looked over them with his covered eyes before he began to speak.

"You all are right to fear." His loud voice carried through the coliseum easily. "Now listen to your fear and bow down before me."

Whispers immediately followed his statement, before slowly one by one they fell to their knees knowing the cost of defiance before it was said. Riddick smirked, nodding his head at his men to continue, until he spotted a figure perched on a colleum.

Vaako followed his lord's gaze seeing what had caught his attention. What he saw brought back memories of his first encounter with Riddick.

"May I ask who still stands their name?" Vaako spoke loudly at the person, he saw the line of their lips move into a smirk, as his shoulders moved in on the figure ready to kill the rebel. "It is only suitable to tell one your name before you die."

Two large axes came down on the figure from each side. Riddick as well as Vaako turned their back from the distraction and continued their way back. Only the sound of the axes hitting metal did they turn around again.

Their eyes were met with the figure crouched low with dual swords held above them blocking the axes. Swiftly the figure flipped forward landing fifty feet from Riddick and Vaako in a crouching position. The figure stood slowly holding the swords to their side.

"You asked my name didn't? Quite rude to turn your back on someone before you receive an answer." The voice was feminine taking them by surprise, having expecting it to be a man.

Leo's eyes were glued to the two men, both fairly handsome in her opinion, though one had a history with her, a past that she would sure she would never forget. Especially since He was the one to have her locked away in a slam for five years, though it was by accident she still wanted to get him back.

She shock her head letting the hood fall of her head revealing her blood hair to the two of them. She watched as Riddick's features quickly changed in recognition.

"You know Leo… All you had to say was your name and you'd be welcomed with open arms." He smirked at her. She smirked back her eyes dancing with a hidden intent that Riddick didn't let pass him.

"But then I wouldn't be able to return the forgotten favor now would I?" Riddick fell to the ground quickly as one of her blades quickly came at him. He pushed himself up and walked toward her, she met him in the middle.

"Nice to see you again." She smirked and walked past him expectantly.

"Oh, same to you, now if you would be so kind I do believe you owe me for having me stuck in a triple max prison for five years." He chuckled and followed her.

"Of course anything for you sweet lady."


End file.
